


beneath the mistletoe.

by starstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this just cause I wanted a cute mistletoe kiss for them, this is VERY short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: It's too obvious how they are mutually pining for a kiss.





	beneath the mistletoe.

It’s not as if she hadn’t been paying attention the entire evening thus far. It seems they were both being careful in their endeavors to avoid the mistletoe promptly hanging in nearly every opportune area of the building. A few times it was unavoidable and easily shrugged off with a kiss on the cheek or forehead instead of anything too intimate.

 

Though Fareeha can’t help but to nervously sip at the spiked eggnog in hand, curious as to whether if she dared try to catch Angela beneath one…what would happen?

 

Needless to say the doctor had been dropping hints all night. Whether it be through obvious staring or trying in her own roundabout ways to get them alone together underneath one. The last attempt had failed due to Reinhardt becoming rather cheerful from all the nog, jovially bounding directly between them and throwing them off-guard completely.

 

“But wait - the best part is yet to come - !”

 

Jack and Tracer sit on the couch nearby listening to the story full of twists and turns. Others are conversing near tables of snacks and drinks, many different distractions available to her.

 

Fareeha’s attention is only on the beauty some feet away from her though.

 

“Ahem excuse me - I believe you have a bit of -“

 

Angela takes a step closer, a hand moving as if to wipe something from the other woman’s cheek. It stops short though, just the fingertips deftly pressing beneath Fareeha’s chin, foretelling her next move with a glance at brown eyes and then down to those very lips.

 

“..Ah..oh look - mistletoe..“

 

There’s no doubt that Fareeha’s blushing by now. The courageous soldier ever-ready to dive into the front lines now is overcome with nervousness. Though it dies away slowly, eagerness seeping in and allowing her to indulge in this moment. Holiday rules and such have placed them here, but the way Angela smiles just as their lips meet tells a very different story.

 

“Merry Christmas. Perhaps…I’ll be lucky enough to receive you as my favorite gift this year?”

 

Fareeha feels a little bolder now, heart racing some from the adrenaline of the moment. The innuendo allows her to become playful in return.

 

“Maybe so…as long as you let me unwrap mine a day early…”

 

Words are but a mere whisper now, her own fingers reaching to lightly intertwine within blonde locks.

 

“Oi! You owe me twenty bucks!”

 

Tracer is hovering over Jack’s shoulder looking rather expectant as Reinhardt is howling at the spectacle.

 

“I coulda told ya they were hot for each other.” McCree mutters into his beer, sniggering as the rest of their gang exchanges money from the so-called bet of the doctor’s and soldier’s not-so-secret crushes.

 

“Oh…my gosh….” Angela turns away, trying to find some modesty as Fareeha can’t help but to laugh.

 

“Lets go for a walk shall we?”

 

“Yes we shall.”

 

Angela manages a quick, playful glare at her friends as they exit the party.

 

Despite the embarrassment, they're still laughing thereafter. High off the egg nog and kisses that only continue the second they're alone together.


End file.
